the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rae Kohai
Mills Kohai is a former Let's Player who started making commentaries in 2013 and was former member of Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals. He was one the founding members of the group. He also, along with Agan Naga and Larry Mycinoge, form up what he likes to call "The Meme Team". In January 2017, he left the commentary community for an entire month and came back in the beginning of February 2017. In July 2017, Rion left B.O.P. and left it's management to the other managers. In March 2018, he became a member of The Cloud Palace Avatars * It Me (OC) Main * Actual Me (OC) Main * Cropped Hatsune Miku Porn (Rule 34 Vocaloid) * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Prussia (Hetalia: Axis Powers) * Farfetch'd (Pokémon) * Flo Rida * Jean Kirstein (Attack on Titan) * Serge (Chrono Cross) * Lady Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Chen Gong (Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends) * Chance the Rapper * Lana (Hyrule Warriors) * Kouichi Aizawa (Nabari no Ou) * Kururu (Sgt. Frog) * Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club) * Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Commentaries Commentaries by Rion "Rhino" Mills People he co-op'd with * The Masked Starmaker (six times, thrice on B.O.P.) * HalfBoiledHero (twice, once on B.O.P.) * NESMario123 (thrice, twice on B.O.P.) * Davidwash3r3 (B.O.P.) * Lunasoft (twice on B.O.P.) * RevonRealm (B.O.P.) * Derterifii (four times, twice on B.O.P.) * MacboyReducx (twice on B.O.P.) * GEM of 99 * InTheNameOfAnonymous * AzumangaDiohFan101 (B.O.P.) * Dirtbikeredden (twice, once on B.O.P.) * MasterTP10 (five times, thrice on B.O.P.) * ClayPot (four times, twice on B.O.P.) * Zera Richards (thrice) * Broom (twice) * The Quarter Guy * Akriloth2160 * Scarlet Otaku * The Yeags * SkiHound (twice) * MrSirRaven * ForNoGoodReason and Rock A Moo * Okizeme * Kayden Marx (B.O.P.) * RickyRay102 (B.O.P.) * Silver (twice, once on B.O.P.) * Doodletones (five times) * JustCallMeHenry * Galeforce3192 * DigitalTy (B.O.P.) * Young Rion (twice) * Gindemtaynayka (twice) * George Raccoon * BubblingBrooke * Ri on rino mells comms * Donnimation * オタクがん People who commentated on him * Illiniguy34 (removed, reuploaded) * Sean S (thrice, removed) * MangaKamen * BlueFlame * Joshua Culvyhouse * Doodletones (joke) * Pxstelpeach (joke) * HalfBoiledHero (joke) * Dillin Thomas * Lord Hugenot * SereousGamer33 * BaileysChannelThe2nd * Autumn Chan (joke) * MrFlipperInvader782 * Ottomagic Critic * Derterifii * Allmighte Pikcel * Stamarin Stars (joke) Quotes * "TO THE WINDOW!!" ~Mills Kohai * "I FIND THIS HYPOCRISY!" ~Mills Kohai * "So an abomination, a Mexican, and a low-quality .JPG go out for dinner, and charges were pressed that day. That’s it!" ~Lets Just Comment Episode 43 * "Uhhhhhhhh... *Bluescreens*" ~The Hood Wearing Civil War of 2016 (comm by Doodletones Trivia * He's in a relationship with Autumn Chan. * People mistakenly have called him the "leader of B.O.P.", since he's the one who created it. However, it is proven false by the fact that multiple people helped in creating the group alongside Rion. Links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter * His Tumblr * His DeviantArt Category:Commentators Category:2013 Category:Male Commentators Category:The Cloud Palace